


Feeling Fireworks

by lukiss (floralmins)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, loud n obnoxious lucas lol, road trip fun times, very VERY slight lucas x oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralmins/pseuds/lukiss
Summary: Attending the fireworks festival is an annual tradition. This year, however, is a bit more special than most.





	Feeling Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I love Jaemin. Yeah.
> 
> Please support his upcoming drama, "Method To Hate You"!

Tilting your head towards the open window, you close your eyes, letting the warmth of the sun soak into your summer-tanned skin and the cooling wind blow through your hair. The reggae beat of some song you don’t know has the car practically bouncing, the bass turned up as high as it can possibly go as per Yukhei’s request.

He and your friend MinHee are currently sat in the two front seats of the car and are up to their normal antics. MinHee is dancing as well as she can while keeping both hands on the steering wheel and Yukhei is head-banging and lip-syncing while making the ugliest facial expressions he can muster. You roll your eyes, both amused and exasperated. There is _never_ a quiet moment when those two together. For the most part, though, you blame it on Yukhei, considering the only time he doesn’t make noise is when he’s sleeping and sometimes even then he still finds a way.

You jump slightly when you feel a weight on your shoulder, not expecting it as your attention was fully given to the two crazy people sitting in the front. Looking over out of the corner of your eye, you can't help but smile upon seeing Jaemin resting his head against you.

He catches you looking at him and grins sleepily, murmuring a soft, “I hope this is okay.”

“I-it’s fine.” The words tumble out of your mouth so quickly that you stutter and you blame it partly on the blush you feel climbing up your neck. “Feel free to sleep, you seem tired.”

He looks away from you, suddenly seeming very occupied playing with a loose string at the bottom of his shirt. “Yeah,” he responds. “I had trouble falling asleep last night.”

“And why is that?”

Minsung, who up until this point was sitting quietly on his phone (besides the occasional sarcastic quip about MinHee’s driving) finally decides to chime in. “It’s because he was nervous, thinking about how he’s going to——”

Jaemin is quick to cut him off, ears turning red. “I was just nervous for the fireworks festival is all. I’ve never been to one before.”

“Oh, it’s fun,” you say, ignoring Jaemin’s blatant embarrassment even though you can’t help but wonder _why_ he’s embarrassed. “There’s lots of food, and music, and then, at 10 o’clock, hundreds — maybe even thousands — of fireworks go off. It’s a one-of-a-kind experience, it’s different every year.”

“Oh, that does sound really cool,” Jaemin agrees, yawning.

“Close your eyes,” you urge, “Sleep.”

He does as is asked of him and closes his eyes, nuzzling his head further into your shoulder. Your breath catches in your throat as you take in the way his long, dark eyelashes just barely brush against the skin of his cheek, the way his lips part as he lets out soft wisps of breath…

“OOOOOHHHH, BABY! OOOOHHHH!” 

Yukhei’s loud, purposefully off-key singing causes Jaemin to sit up, eyes wide with surprise. You scowl and kick the back of the passenger seat as hard as you can. “Hey, shut the fuck up! Jaemin is trying to sleep!”

Yukhei guffaws, looking back with a stupid, happy-go-lucky smile. “Sorry, Jaemin! You shouldn’t have stayed up so late thinking about——”

This time it’s Jaemin who kicks Yukhei’s seat. “Dude!”

You roll your eyes as Yukhei just goes back to singing, ignoring your complaints. “Don’t mind him, he’s just an ass. Do you want headphones or something?”

“He doesn’t need them,” Minsung says nonchalantly, tapping away at some game on his phone. “Ignoring Yukhei is easy, I do it all the time.”

Jaemin laughs, eyes crinkling around the corners. You can’t help but smile with him, your mood changing entirely just because he seems happy. “Yeah, Minsung is right,” he says, “I’ll be fine.”

He puts his head back on your shoulder, once again closing his eyes. For a moment, the car is peaceful. At least, as peaceful as can be with Yukhei and MinHee being stupid in the front seats. As Jaemin rests against you, you watch field after field pass outside the window as you get farther away from any main roads. However, because of the back route you’re on, it’s not long until the road becomes bumpy and Jaemin is awoken because your shoulder slipped out from under him even despite how hard you were trying to keep still.

Feeling slightly guilty that he woke up, you offer him your lap to use as a pillow. He blushes, asking, “You… Are you sure that’s okay?”

Even though you feel like your heart might actually explode, you smile at him, nodding. “Yeah, it’s perfectly fine. And it will be more comfortable than my shoulder, at least.”

He pauses for just a second, contemplating whether or not he should, before adjusting the seat belt around his waist so he can comfortably lay down. He puts his feet in Minsung’s lap, Minsung only being dramatic about it for a little while before going back to playing his game.

You go back to looking out the window, but at some point, without even realizing, you begin to play with Jaemin’s hair, twirling the soft strands between your fingers and making sure it doesn’t fall in his face.

MinHee, looking at you through the rearview mirror, coos. “Aw, Y/N, you and Jaemin look so cute right now, almost like a couple.” To finish, she adds a wink, aimed directly at you.

You blush despite yourself. “MinHee!”

You look down, hoping Jaemin didn’t hear anything. The last thing you need is for him to learn about your crush on him. Luckily, his eyes are still closed. Relieved, you look away, missing the way the tips of his ears are, once again, tinted red.

 

* * *

 

You must have fallen asleep yourself at one point; the next time you open your eyes, it’s because Yukhei is shaking you awake, announcing that you’ve arrived at the festival. Everyone else gets out of the car — Minsung moving Jaemin’s legs off of his lap — but you take a moment, wanting to let the beautiful boy with his head on top of your thighs rest for even just a few seconds more. You take one of your hands and gently run it through his hair, lavishing in the feeling of his soft curls slipping through your fingers. Almost instinctively, he nuzzles his head into your palm and you have to bite your cheek to keep from making any noise. Your eyes find his lips and the urge to kiss him is so strong that you find yourself subconsciously leaning down but you stop, unwilling to cross that boundary. A moment later, you hear MinHee call for the two of you and you sigh, coming back to reality.

"Nana," you whisper, gently tapping his cheek. "Wake up, we’re here.” Jaemin stirs slightly, repositioning himself with a content sigh. You laugh, shaking your head as you resort to pinching. “Jaemin! Come on, we’re here.”

That gets through to him and he sits up, squinting at you only half-awake as he rubs at his reddened skin. “We’re here?”

You nod, smiling at him fondly. “Yeah, we’re here.”

You get out of the car first, Jaemin following shortly after. His stride is naturally longer than yours, but he has no problem with walking a bit slower just so he can comfortably walk by your side. The two of you hear Yukhei, MinHee, and Minsung before you see them, the trio playing some fishing game to win a prize.

MinHee is hugging Yukhei’s arm, pointing at the plastic fish excitedly, telling him which one to aim for as he yells every time he almost gets one but doesn’t. Minsung stands off to the side, watching with his arms crossed and an amused but exasperated smile on his face. Funny how often those two emotions go hand in hand when it comes to your group of friends.

Jaemin takes this opportunity to sneak up on the couple, MinHee practically jumping out of her skin as Yukhei laughs at her, pretending he wasn’t just as scared. You join the group and, once they give up on the rigged game, start walking around all the different stands at the festival as the sun starts to disappear behind the clouds.

The festival already seemed lovely, but at night there seems to be something magical about it. People bustle around from vendor to vendor, talking excitedly and bartering for items. Many of the stands have lights of different colors hanging off of them, casting the entire area in a polychromatic glow. The stars and moon make an appearance, shining their light down on the world below. It’s absolutely beautiful and you can’t stop taking in the sights, constantly turning your head and looking at something new.

You fail to notice that the only beautiful thing Jaemin looks at is you.

Eventually, at quarter to ten, Jaemin pulls you aside, telling you he has something to show you. The other three nod, saying they’ll go find a good spot to watch the fireworks, eyes twinkling mischievously as if they know something you don’t.

Jaemin takes your hand and pulls you along with him through the crowd, behind all the stalls and the vendors and the games. He pulls you all the way to a secluded area, up on a hill under a large, beautiful cherry tree. Only a few other people are there, having found the same spot to watch the fireworks from, but the tree is large enough that you’re hidden from them on the opposite side of the trunk.

The two of you stand in silence for a while; you watching the lights down below as Jaemin shuffles nervously next to you. Eventually, he turns to you, saying your name.

“Y/N, I…” His sentence trails off and he takes a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a while now.” He takes your hands in his, running his thumb against your skin.

Your heart starts to pound and your eyes widen just slightly, beginning to understand what’s happening.

“I like you, Y/N. I have for a really long time, but I’ve been too scared to say anything because we’ve been friends for the longest time and I didn’t think you felt that way towards me. But Yukhei kept going on about how MinHee said you liked me and I… I believed him. I hope he wasn’t lying because, if he was, I’ll kill him, but——”

You cut him off. “No, he wasn’t lying. I like you, too. A lot.”

Jaemin’s entire body relaxes at your words, a smile lighting up his features. You smile back at him just as big, pulling him into a hug. He holds you tight, burying his face into your hair. The two of you stay in each other’s embrace for a moment before he pulls back to gently capture your lips in a kiss, just as the first firework goes off.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Amanda.


End file.
